Pretend
by Ripper Roo Is Awesome
Summary: Even though in their game they were pretending, their feelings weren't pretend. CharmyXCream


**Pretend**

--

**Author's note: **Just a quick one shot that I thought of.

--

It was a quiet afternoon, Cream and Charmy was sitting on the grass, clearly bored. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, the smell of blueberry pie lingered in the air. Creams mother was probably baking.

The young bee lie down on the grass and gazed up at the sky. Cream copied his actions.

After a moment of silence, the young bee declared, "I'm bored!"

The cream colored rabbit looked at Charmy, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Charmy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Cream shrugged her shoulders also, "I don't know," She quickly thought of something.

"Wait, why don't we House?" Cream smiled and sat up straight.

Charmy had a confused facial expression. "How do you play House?" Charmy asked. Cream began to giggle.

Charmy looked at her oddly, "What?"

Cream continued to chuckle until she could actually answer the confused bee, "You don't know how to play House?"

Charmy shook his head.

"It's easy and fun." Cream squealed. Charmy raised a brow and continued to look at her oddly.

Cream continued to explain, "You would be the husband that works all day and earns money. I would be the wife that stays home all day. I would also have to clean and cook."

"All day? What about the night?" Charmy asked.

"At night, we have to go to sleep in the same bed. Because that's what husbands and wives do." Cream smiled while she explained.

A shocked facial expression grown on Charmy's face, "W-we has to sleep in the same bed? I'm not allowed to sleep with a girl in the same…" Charmy paused while blushing, "bed."

Cream tilted her head, "It's not like I have cooties or anything," The young rabbit said as if she was offended.

"I know you don't have cooties. It's just-" Cream cut him off. She didn't mean to of course.

"Were just pretending," She said innocently.

Charmy gave up, "Okay, whatever. Let's just play House, okay?"

Cream smiled, "Thank you!"

--

"This is our house," Cream exclaimed, showing Charmy what she created.

The 'house' was made out of purple chalk. Everything was drawn out, poorly. There were five rooms in the entire house. The first one was a kitchen, next a living room, then a bathroom, Charmy and Cream's room, and last was a backyard.

"This should do," Cream said to herself.

"I can draw better than that," Charmy muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Charmy?" Cream asked softly.

Charmy quickly shook his head.

"Oh, I thought you did. Anyways, you have to go to work now!" Cream exclaimed, pushing him out of the purple chalk door.

"Wait, I don't even have a job!" Charmy dug his heel into the ground.

"Pretend you do," Cream softly suggested.

"Oh, okay! And what are you going to do all day?" Charmy stalled.

"I told you, I have to clean and cook. Now, hurry up before you're late to your job!" Cream waved good-bye once Charmy stepped out of the chalk door.

"Have a great day, Honey!" Charmy could hear Cream when he was about twenty feet away from his imaginary house. His face turned red when she called him honey.

--

For about ten minutes, Charmy was a successful pretend Pirate. His job paid a lot of pretend money.

Right now, he was lying down on the grass, gazing at the blue sky, pretending he was working. About five minutes later, Charmy began to walk back to his pretend home. Charmy stepped onto the pretend welcome matt.

He was about to just walk in, but Cream said, "Knock on the door."

"Oh yeah," Charmy laughed at himself and knocked on the pretend door.

"Who is it?" Cream asked. Cream and Charmy was face to face, so the young bee found this comical.

"It's me!" Charmy sang and he smiled.

"Me who?" Cream asked with a grin on her face.

"Your husband?"

Cream pretended to open the pretend door, "Oh darling, come in!" She greeted Charmy with a kiss on the cheek.

Charmy's face began to turn red again. Luckily, Cream didn't notice that his face was red.

"How was work today?" Cream asked while walking into their pretend kitchen.

"Good, good, I'm a successful pirate." Charmy said with large amount of pride, Charmy followed Cream into the pretend kitchen.

"Oh, that's great! I made dinner!" Cream announced while pointing to the poorly drawn food on the pretend stove.

Charmy smiled, "What is it?"

"I made Popcorn, eat up!" Cream pretended to serve Charmy his pretend popcorn dish.

"Thanks Creamy!" He quickly pretended to eat the pretend food.

'Creamy?' She blushed at her new nickname.

Charmy finished his pretend food, Cream quickly cleaned up the pretend dish in the pretend sink she also drew.

"It's nighttime!" Cream announced, "We have to go to bed."

Charmy gulped, "It's not nighttime," he pointed to the sun that was above their heads.

"Just pretend, Charmy." She whispered to him.

"Oh, sorry Creamy!" The young bee quickly apologized.

"It's okay," She smiled, "Now, we really have to go to bed. It's midnight now. You need a goodnights rest if you want to work hard tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right Cream." Charmy agreed.

Charmy and Cream walked to their pretend room. Cream got on the pretend bed on the left side, and Charmy got on the pretend bed at the right side. They were facing each other, they instantly blushed as they looked into each other eyes.

The concrete ground was hurting their backs, but they had to pretend that this was their bed, so they didn't move.

"This is a really fun game," Charmy said, smiling.

Cream smiled in response, "Good night, Charmy."

"Good night, Creamy," He whispered and gave her a peck on the cheek. Again, they both instantly blushed.

They closed their eyes and pretended to sleep.

_**The End!**_


End file.
